Beauty Beyond
by MCMGM
Summary: Krista and An Old Acquaintance, Layne Staley, Catch Up On Life. But There Are Problems On The Horizon. Will They Be Able To Overcome?
1. Chapter 1

December of 1991

Cold.

Snow and wind blew down on the faces of the people of Seattle as they walked the streets, going about their daily routines. Among the mass of bodies, a young, tall boy walked slowly. Lost in his own head. Layne Staley, 20-something years old, had just finished a near two year tour with his band in support of their first record. Being back home was both refreshing and odd for him.

"Hey watch it!" yelled an angry man, bumped into by the spaced out youngster..

"Sorry, man."

"Damn kids.." the older man grumbled as he walked on his way.

After watching the man walk off, the boy turned around and saw a raven haired woman, not much older than he, sitting behind a table with things on it. Looked like she was selling stuff. Interested, he waked over, finally being able to see the things she was selling were paintings.

"How much?" a gruffly old, white haired man asked her, holding a painting.

"Whatever you want to pay for it."

"Not the painting, I meant you." he said, looking over his gold rimmed glasses seductively.

"Arg I'm not for sale." she said, disgusted.

"Oh I'm sure we can work something out." the man continued on, touching her arm.

Layne brushed his long bushy hair to the side as he observed the on goings. Once the crowd cleared a little, he spoke up.

"Excuse me, um, what are these?" he asked, breaking up the convo.

"My art, I'm trying to make rent, so I'm selling everything I have."

The old man sucked his teeth at Layne and walked off. Once the coast was clear, the young woman thanked Layne.

"Hey thanks for running off that creep."

"No problem, just don't like seeing stuff like that. And as far as the painting. Hmm, tell you what, I'll give you $500 and you keep the painting, ok?" he said while holding up the one that had caught his eye.

"Huh?" she grabbed it out of his hand and looked it over.

"Does it suck THAT bad that you'd pay me to keep it?"

"No. no no. I think you shouldn't have to sell your things like this. Especially things ya made." Layne started to pull money from his pocket.

The young woman eyed him suspiciously, "Ok what kind of scam are you running? No one just gives away money."

"Yea, but I'm not 'Noel Juan' , I'm Layne Staley."

She tried to stop herself from dying of laughter at the 'Noel Juan' line. She got the dumb joke, he was obviously being a goof.

"Listen, thanks but I'm not a charity case. So if you're not going to buy and KEEP the painting, beat it."

"You're a tad abrasive aren't you?" he laughed as he looked her over. That was the first time he took a good look at her.

"Wait...Krista? Krista Rogers?"

"Yep, that's me. Hey Layne."

"Oh jeez I haven't seen you since senior year. How have you been...oh yea, not that good obviously."

Krista and Layne had gone to the same high school together. Though they hung with different groups of people, they did speak when they saw each other. Until Krista moved in the middle of senior year. While away, she followed Layne's band, Alice In Chains, she dug them and wanted to see if they would make it one day.

"I hate to take you off your trip down Memory 'Layne', but are you going to buy anything?"

"Alright, alright, I'll buy and KEEP it on one condition. You have dinner with me. Right now."

"What? I can't just leave my stuff like this."

"Don't worry, I just bought you out." Layne pushed the crowd back.

"Sorry everyone but the inventory is closed." the crowd eyed the flamboyantly dressed man and walked off.

"See? All cleared up."

"You know you are fuckin' incredible and not in the good way either." she rolled her eyes

"Ha ha, listen let's take all this stuff back to my place and then grab some food."

"Your place huh? Sorry but I don't put out on the first date." she teased.

"Oh ha ha." he started to pick up stuff, and grabbed at a crutch. "Are you selling this thing too?"

Krista limped over to him yanked it from his hand, "No, that's mine."

"Sorry."

"Yea...well are we going or not?" she asked, wanting to change the subject before Layne asked about her leg.

"Yea, yea, come on, I live right around the corner."

With that they were off to catch up on their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon after leaving the Town Square, Layne and Krista reached the apartment. It was a small place, but very cool for one person. Krista noticed there were toys and Nintendo games spread around the living room.

"Oh sorry," Layne said while picking stuff up. "I wasn't expecting company."

"It's cool. Compared to the shithole I've been staying at, this is paradise."

"Hey, if you need a place to crash, I'll take the couch." Layne said, offering up his bedroom.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments until Layne spoke up.

"Hey, do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, what ya got?"

"Uhhhh," Layne strutted over to the fridge. "Coke, Pepsi, Shasta, some purple stuff, New Pepsi...arggg what the hell do I have THAT for?"

"Ha, I'll take the purple stuff. In the mood for grape for some reason."

"I didn't say it was grape." he handed her the can. She sat it down on the coffee table and pushed it away.

"I'll save that little gem for later." she said with a scrunched up nose.

"Sure," Layne chuckled as he sat next to her."Hey um, when you left here back in the day, what happened? Where did you go?" he asked while fidgeting with his can.

Krista grabbed the can from him and popped it with ease.

"Thanks.'' Layne took it back.

"Well to make a long story short, I wasn't in the safest way at home. My stepfather didn't treat me very well and Child Welfare didn't take kindly to that. I was put in a foster home because I was still 17. So I moved to New York City. And that's where I lived until I moved back here."

"Why'd you come back?"

"Because my stepfather died, and I wanted to attend the funeral. Kinda funny seeing as how he's the reason I got this...limp...here." she pointed toward her leg. She looked back up toward Layne, who was staring at her, wanting to hear more.

"Um, we got into a car accident. More like he went for a joyride and I got dragged along. He pretty much did whatever he wanted after my mom passed away. Anyways, he got away without a scratch. I, however, lost a leg." she lifted her pant leg up to show off the hallowed out piece of plastic her leg was replaced by.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry." Layne lifted his hand to her face, but Krista pushed it away. She didn't like people feeling sorry for her. Even though, with Layne, it felt like a sincere caring sorry. Not one of those "Sorry you're a cripple." things.

Krista twitched in her seat a little before speaking again. "Um yea so anyway, are we going to eat or what?"

"Oh yea, forgot about that. Was kinda wrapped up in your story. Hold on a sec." Layne walked to his bedroom to change his shirt.

"I want to hear more!' he yelled as he pulled his shirt off.

Krista got up and looked around the modest apartment.

"I've told all i'm telling!" she yelled before she wondered into Layne's spare room. Which looked like an art room. There were easels and blank canvases everywhere, paint splattered on the walls. And a few finished pieces hanging up. She moved closer to inspect them.

"Wow.." she murmured out loud. She couldn't believe how beautiful the paintings were. They were self portraits, showing pain and angst. It was beautiful and sad at the same time. Krista looked for the painter's signature and realized Layne had painted them.

"You're nosey aren't you?" Layne asked from the door way, nearly making Krista jump out of her skin.

'" Don't DO THAT!" she yelled, holding her hand over her heart.

"Well if you weren't snooping around my place, you wouldn't be scared would you?"

"Sorry, was just checkin' out your stuff. Pretty cool."

"Thanks, I try. Come on." with that, the odd couple left the apartment. After walking a few blocks, they reached the place of choice. Muricino's, a local hot spot for musicians coming in late from shows to eat and joke around. Once seated, they ordered their food and started to talk.

"Well you know everything about me, now I wanna know about you. Last time I saw you, your hair was feathered."

"Oh lord, Sleaze days, huh? I put so many chemicals in my hair it wasn't funny." he chuckled while sipping his soda.

"Anyway, a bit after you left town, I met my friend, Jerry Cantrell, at a party. We did some talking and decided we wanted to jam together. Later on, I met Sean and Mike. We ended up naming ourselfs 'Alice in Chains' after using another name for a while. And the rest is history. We never expected Facelift to sell as many copies as it did. But man, that tour we just finished was hell. I loved being on stage, but all the traveling. God..."

Layne stuffed a meatball into his mouth and continued..

"We...mmm...we finished our extended play, called 'Sap' and plan to put that out sometime in the next few months. We're recording the next full album now. It's like half way written, It's called 'Dirt'."

"Cool."

"Hey now that I think of it, we're rehearsing some stuff tomorrow. Why don't you come?"

"I don't know..." she looked at her leg.

"Hey, no one is going to judge you, Krista. The guys, they aren't that type of crowd." he patted her on the hand for reassurance.

"Oh alright." she said after thinking about it for a minute.

"And if someone DOES say something, they'll have to answer to Mr. Staley's knuckles." he cracked his fingers and then shook them in pain.

"Ha, haven't done that in a while."

"Some knuckles." she giggled. They finished up their meal and Layne put Krista in a cab.

"I CAN walk you know."

"Yea, but I'd feel safer if you take a cab. Since you won't let me walk you home."

"Oh big strong Layne, worrying about the damsel in distress?"

"Ha ha, smartass. Just get in." he playfully pushed her in.

"I'll just meet you in the Town Square at 3:00 pm ok?"

"You sure you just don't want me to pick you up from your place?"

"NO." she practically yelled.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow at the T.S." he shut the door after paying the cab driver and waved bye to Krista. She waved back as the cab turned the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day

"Krista, this is Jerry, Sean and Mike. Guys this is Krista."

"Hi." Krista waved at the handsome group of men.

"Hello." they waved back.

"Ok, let's get started. Krista, have a seat on the 'family couch'." Layne joked, pointing toward the couch that was the band's bed on many nights. He took his place in front of the microphone.

"Nice move bringing your new chick." Jerry whispered into Layne's ear. Layne put his hand over the mic, as to not have his conversation broadcasted.

"She's not my chick, just a old friend. Now stop dicking around."

"Whatever Romeo. Alright, 'Bones' from the top. 1.2.3.4..."

Layne belted out the intro to 'Them Bones', the first song on the new album. While waiting for his next turn to sing, he looked over at Krista. She was stunning, he thought. Soft Carmel complexion, pouty full lips, soulful dark brown eyes. The look on her face, such sorrow and beauty wrapped together. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. And he couldn't understand how he didnt see that in high school.

"I believe..." Layne trailed off, too entranced by Krista's face. The band played the same part over 5 times, waiting for him to jump in. Fed up, Jerry snapped his fingers at the love stricken boy.

"Hey! Come on, pay attention. I'd like to go home sometime this week, loverboy."

Layne blushed a little, then threw Jerry a deadly look for calling him 'loverboy' in front of Krista. Jerry just rolled his eyes and took it from the top. This time the song was rehearsed without a mess up. Layne walked over to Krista, trying to keep his cool.

"So, uh, what did you think of that song?" he asked, twiddling his fingers.

" I liked it alot, you guys got gold on your hands."

"Good." he jumped up and back into the songs, with a new bit of confidence. They ran down all the songs.

"You, you are so specialllll...You have the talentttt...to make me feelll like dirrtttttt..."

Layne droned on in the song 'Dirt', his voice strong and chilling. Krista couldn't believe that a person with such a thin frame could emit a voice of that caliber. So much energy, it was amazing. She also couldn't believe how handsome he was. His eyes, those bright, attention grabbing eyes. Why didn't she notice them before? Could his voice be the gateway to his soul?

"If...I..would..could...youuuu??!!" Layne sang the final line to 'Would?' as hard as he could. Krista jumped up and clapped. She felt like she had just sat through the greatest concert in the history of music. And it was just a REHEARSAL!

"Alright," Jerry took off his guitar. "That's it for today. Good job people."

"Good job people." Layne mocked Jerry. During rehearsal, Jerry was always serious, wanting to get the job done. But outside of the studio, he and Layne were the kings of jokes.

"What? What did you say, Thomas?" Jerry poked at his side, calling Layne by his middle name.

"I told you not to call me that, you goon." the two continued to bicker like a married couple. Mike and Sean just shook their heads like always. Finally they stopped, and hugged each other. That's how they always ended fights. That and calling each other one last bad name.

"Whore."

"Bitch," Layne shot back before breaking the embrace.

"Hey sorry about that Krista. We can get a bit carried away, hehe."

"Oh that's more than ok, I've been around much worse."

The group shared a big laugh and talked for a bit more. After, they wrapped up all the equipment, but not before Jerry pulled Layne to the side.

"Don't screw this one up." he said, nodding toward Krista - who was chatting with Sean and Mike.

"Look, I told you man, she isn't my chick. Just a friend."

"And I told you not to screw this up. Just a friend? Bullshit, I can see it in your eyes you don't even believe that. There's something else there, you just don't want to admit it."

Layne looked over at Krista, Jerry was 100 right. He did feel something deep down for her. Even though they had just been brought back together the day before, SOMETHING was there. He just needed time to figure out what.

"Heed my words."

"Alright, man." Layne walked over to the rest of the group, Krista and Sean were hugging each other.

"Hey what's going on here?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"Layne, you are never going to believe this. Me and Sean are related! On my mom's side! Cousins! This is insane!" the new found cousins hugged again.

"Wow that is insane. I know one good thing that will come out of you being related to Sean."

"What?" Krista asked.

"You get free tickets to our shows from now on!" Layne laughed.

"Boo!!!! You stink!!!!" the group yelled at Layne playfully.

"What? Like you didn't see that coming."

Everyone said their goodbyes, Krista and Sean exchanged numbers, then she and Layne walked over to a coffee shop.

"Oh yea, you guys were so good. I swear if people don't like this stuff, they're fucked in the head. My favorite song was 'Dam That River'."

"Hehe, funny story behind that actually. Jerry got into it with Sean or Mike, I can't remember which. And he ended up getting hit with a table. So instead of punching the dude out, right? He goes and writes a song, this song. Funny huh?"

Krista chuckled a bit. "You guys seem like you like each other a lot."

"We've been friends for a while, so yea I guess you can say that." he smiled.

"Yea, It's odd you didnt bring your girlfriend to something like that."

Layne looked down.

"I don't have one at the moment. Lets just say I didn't treat the last one well. And she left my ass at the drop of a hat."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No no, you didn't. But I get to ask the same question. Where's your boy?"

"I don't have one. After the accident, I pretty much swore them off." she chuckled.

Awkward silence surrounded them again until Krista spoke up.

"Shit," she looked at her watch "I didn't realize it was so late. I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Work? If you have a job why were you selling your stuff?"

"The truth?" she took a swig of the last of her coffee. "I painted those when my mom was still alive and when I was getting into it with my stepfather. They are a part of a past I don't want to think of anymore."

"I can understand that. Well, if you HAVE to go, at least let me walk you hom..."

"NO...no, It's ok, I'll just take a cab."

Layne eyed her for a minute, his face filled with wrinkles of concern. What could be going on that would make her all defensive every time her apartment was brought up. Layne, being the person he was, decided it was best to let her do what she wanted. And ask why later.

"Ok fine, but I'm paying for it." with that they exited the small café and headed out into the street. Just as Layne was about to flag down a cab, two girls about his age screamed out his name.

"LAYNE! I can't believe it's really you!" they ran over to him. They had on special issue Facelift t-shirts, only available to those in the fan club.

"Hey chickets." Layne threw on his fan act. He was always nice to his fans, even though they seemed to bother him at the wrong times. Krista moved back a little into the shadows of the night, not wanting to be included in the action. But she was anyways.

"Hey," one of the girls nudged Layne as he was signing her notebook. "Is that your girlfriend?" she asked, rudely pointing toward Krista. Before he had a chance to respond, the other girl cut in.

"What are you crazy? Layne Staley would never date a cripple." she said with a sick malice, nodding at Krista's crutch.

Layne's sweet expression twisted into an horrible grimace and a rage he rarely showed popped out.

"How dare you say something like that? Don't you have a brain? Don't you have any feelings? I'm sorry that I have ignorant fans like you. It's people like you that make me hate the world. So go take a long walk off a short bridge." he shoved the girl's notebook back at her, unsigned.

They scuffed and walked off.

"Krista I'm so sorr..." he stopped when he saw her get into a cab.

"Krista!" he ran after the cab, but he wasn't fast enough and she left him there. Alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe it's the summer already, man. Seems like just yesterday I was freezing my ass off. I'm a Southern boy, I'm not used to shit like that." Jerry chuckled, trying to cheer up Layne. But the stone like look on his face didn't change.

1992 had rolled in, Sap had been released and Dirt was almost complete.

6 Months and still no Krista.

She wouldn't answer her phone, wouldn't return messages left. Layne tried asking around the Town Square, seeing if anyone knew where she lived.

Nothing.

It was like she dropped off of the face of the planet. Layne didn't know what he should do. She obviously didn't want to have anything to do with anyone, including him. In that time, Layne hadn't really done anything outside of AIC. His energy seemed to have been zapped. He had no desire to hang out, often going straight home after gigs. Jerry spent as much time as he could with him. He knew his friend was in a lot of pain and very confused and he wanted to help.

"Hey, why don't you come with us to dinner? You haven't eaten all day."

"Not hungry." the words barely escaped Layne's lips.

Jerry eyed him compassionately, Layne could be stubborn sometimes, so he figured it was best to leave him be.

"Ok, but I will be back later and I'll bring you something." he got up, looking at Layne once more before exiting the apartment.

Layne continued to look off into space, oblivious to the outside world. Day gave way to night, and still Layne sat, motionless. He turned his head only when he heard Jerry come in. He sounded drunk, nothing out of the usual.

"Please don't tell me you've been sitin' there all day."

"Don't know."

Jerry tried to get a rise out of him. "Hey THOMAS, you got some food here and something pink stuck to your door. "

"Would you stop calling me that."

Jerry handed him a thick, pink envelope. 'Layne' was scrolled in blue ink on the front. It was sealed slightly with a single piece of scotch tape and S.W.A.K was written on the flap.

"Whats this?"

"S.W.A.K: Sealed With A Kiss, huh? Looks like you got a love letter. Probably from a fan or a neighbor. Hey I gotta get a goin'. I'll call you later and eat that food!"

"Yea yea." Layne mumbled as Jerry left. He kept turning the envelope over in his hands. Something told him it was more important than anything. He opened it, inside was a 3 page letter. All written on pink stationary. With 'From The Desk of Krista Rogers' written in the top right corner.

His eyes lit up at the sight of her name. Layne flopped down on his couch and scanned the paper.

"Dear Layne,

Wow, I can't believe how much time has passed. It's the summer already, jeez. I know you probably are very mad at me, for disappearing for so long. And not returning everyone's phone calls. I'm truly sorry about that, but I needed my space, I hope you can understand."

Layne continued to read the letter, his heart skipping a beat with each word. Then in clear print, were the words he didn't want to see.

"I want to see the sun rise and then I'm going to leave this world. I can't live like this anymore. I can't fool myself into believing I'll have a happy fairytale life with anyone. I can't deal with the world and it's cruelty any longer. I'm sorry I didn't meet Sean, Mike and Jerry sooner. I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact with you, Layne. I should have. Maybe we could have been good together, huh?

I'm sorry and take of yourself.

- Krista"

Layne ran over to his phone, nearly dropping it as he fumbled with the numbers.

"Hello? You've reached the office of Sean 'Hot Pants' Kinney. Can I take a message?"

"Darla, is Sean there?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes Layney baby, hold on."

"Layne? Do you know what time it is, man?"

"Yea I know but I need Krista's address.."

"I can't, she asked me not to give it to yo..."

"I just got a letter from her, she's going to hurt herself. I need that fuckin' address."

"What? Ok, ok, hold on, let me get my book."

Layne stumbled around, trying to get dressed while on hold.

"Here, she lives at 243 U Road."

"That's halfway across town, call the cops NOW. I'm going over there." with that, Layne hung up and rushed out his door.

Meanwhile, Krista looked out her livingroom window. The sun was getting closer to popping out. She tied the final not in the noose, tugging on it to make sure it was tied securely to the metal beam above her head. Just as she stood up on a stool, Layne reached the building. He ran over to the security desk.

"Excuse me, what apartment does Krista Rogers live in?"

"Unless you're in the book, I can't tell you that, Sir."

"No you don't understand, she's a friend. She sent me a letter, she says she's going to kill herself, I need to get up there."

"Do you have proof of this?"

"Yes," Layne reached into his pocket to pull out the letter, but all he felt was a hole. "Oh no, it must of fallen out of my pocket."

"Yup sure, nice try, Sir."

"No, I'm not lying!"

Upstairs, Krista stood on the stool, with the noose in her hands, running her fingers over it. She looked out the window again, now the sun was high over the city. She put the noose around her neck and tightened it as far as it would go.

Back Downstairs

"Fuck this." Layne punched the guard and grabbed the apartment index. He ran his finger over the page until he saw Krista's name.

"12 B." he ran up the stairs, not wanting the waste time on the elevator.

Krista looked around her apartment, at the paintings that were unsold. Years of pain, hate, rape, beatings, all screaming silently on canvases. Pictures of her arms, legs, and back were scattered around on a coffee table. Self-documents of the times she had cut herself in a Bi-Polar rage. She started to shake and whimper, scared of death, but feeling it was the only way. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard banging on the door.

"Krista!" Layne pounded on the door like mad man.

She slightly turned her head.

"Layne?"

Just then a leg on the stool broke and she fell. Gasping for air, she scratched at her neck, trying to pull herself up. But she wasn't strong enough. She kicked around, trying to stand on something, anything. But her leg wouldn't catch on anything. She started to slip out of conciseness, her mind fading. Through foggy eyes she saw Layne burst through the door. Saw him cut her down and felt herself fall into his arms. Her vision was almost gone, but her ears could pick up the sound of footsteps and heavy voices.

"Get that ambulance in here!" a police officer yelled to his team.

She looked up at Layne, his eyes full of tears. The clear blue of his pupils replaced by grey and bloodshot cracks.

"I'm sorry." Krista managed to murmur before she faded away.

"Krista? Krista? KRISTA?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	5. Chapter 5

"We don't know when or if she'll come out of the coma."

"Are you sure there isn't ANYTHING else that can be done? I mean..mon...money's no problem."

"Mr. Staley, I understand what you are going through. I see this all the time. I assure you, all that can be done for Miss. Rogers is being done. All we can do now is wait and hope. Be strong, for her." the kindly doctor patted him on the shoulder and went to tend to his other patients.

Layne sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his freshly cut, curly hair. He went to a soda vending machine and grabbed a Sunkist.

"Hey, man." Sean walked next to Layne and leaned on the sandwich machine.

"Hey.."

"Any news?"

"She's breathing better they say, the respirator doesn't need to be set so high."

"Well, hey that's great! A step in the right direction."

Layne didn't look up from the can. Sean pulled his Spam hat off and wiggled his eyebrows, something he did when he got an idea.

"Hey, why won't we play with King of The Hill?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, man," he nudged Layne. "Why don't we play with 'em?"

"Because that guy has a faggy mustache and blue eye contacts." he gave in, laughing his head off. It had been the first time he had laughed since Krista went into the hospital.

"See? I still got it!"

"What are you talkin' about, man? I'm the one who came up with the punch line." Layne chuckled.

"Yea yea. Hey can I see 'the Princess?'." Sean asked, nodding toward Krista's room.

"Sure." they walked over to the room, inside Krista laid silently in a double sized hospital bed. I.V's feeding her, respirator protecting the little life she had left. It had been a month since that horrid night. Since the night Layne found out all of Krista's pain. The journals, the paintings, the pictures, all documents of abuse. Mental...psychical...sexual...all there. He sat in the waiting room that night as they worked on Krista, reading her first journal, written at age 12.

"Dear Journal,

Mommy had to leave me again, she had to go away to get her face fixed at the hospital. She had to leave me with him. I don't like being with this man. He makes me hurt."

As he continued to read, the combination of the night's events and the confessions of a tormented child almost made him vomit, but he kept reading them. He skimmed through one written at age 15, about the time they had met in school.

"Dear Journal,

I met this boy today at school. He's really nice and cute, but he has a girl's name! It's Layne, my cat is named Layne!" he suppressed a chuckle as he flipped through the book.

He found a drawing she did of herself in cartoon form. It had bruises on it's little cheeks and around it's little eyes. Layne's bright blue eyes widened for a moment and then he started to sob again.

After that he rarely left Krista's side. He didn't eat very much, didn't sleep, he would just lay awake waiting for visiting hours to start. A month's worth of that activity had started to take it's toll on him. He looked like he would fall out any minute, but somehow, amazingly, he managed to hold on. Hold on for her.

"She's looking better."

"Yea...better.."

You could barely get a word out of him when he was with Krista. It was like nothing or no ones else could get his attention. Sean walked around the room a bit, it was filled with "Get Well Soon!" balloons and flowers galore. He picked up a little Tiki trinket , "I see she got what I sent from the beach. She told she liked these type of things once. Saw it, figured I'd get it for her."

The room fell silent for a while.

"Hey listen, I'll sit with her, why don't you go to the café and grab some chow?".

Layne started to protest, but the growling in his stomach made him think otherwise. He knew she would be ok with Sean, he wouldn't let anything happen.

Layne wandered down the hospital corridors, looking for the right room. Finally he found the small, beige colored cafeteria. A short line was formed as lunch ladies passed out the main course, Tuna Salad. The scene reminded Layne of high school. He grabbed a bag of chips, some oreos and a apple juice and headed for a table.

As he sat down, he felt something poke him.

"What the?" he pulled a book from his back pocket. He forgot that he stuffed Krista's last journal in there. He opened the book and scanned it, "Krista, Age 17" was written on the inside. His eyes fell on the last entry:

"Dear Journal,

I miss him so much. If only he knew how much I care about him. But 'Dad's' jealous, and he won't let me be with Layne, that's why I've been avoiding him at school. I want to be near him so bad, to smell his scent, to hold him."

Layne paused to take a swig of his apple juice, then he continued reading.

"When I'm 18 and I have some money saved, I'll tell Layne my feelings. And then maybe we can go away on a road trip together like he's wanted to do. That would make me very happy! ."

A page hanging on by a piece if thin twin swung out. "Layne" was scrolled on it with big pink hearts and cartoon versions of Layne and Krista kissing.

A water droplet hit the page and startled Layne, it took him a minute to realize he was crying again. He couldn't believe Krista had liked him. When they were in school, she always acted like a little sister, or one of the guys, but never like she liked him. If he would have known that, if he would have known what she was going through, he would have taken her away from that. No matter the cost. Because he had the same feelings about her, but was too shy to say anything.

His head started to spin, all of this was a little bit much. And besides, she was in her 20's now, no telling if she felt that way anymore. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, he wanted to heal the wounds her step father created. But he figured she would kill him if she knew he read her journals, so he wouldn't say anything. Just be there to look after her.

He finished his lousy lunch and headed back to Krista's room.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Layne stopped when he heard Sean talking to Krista. "I wish I would have made a better attempt to console you when you ran off. If I had known you were in this bad a way, I would have done so much more." he held back tears as Layne walked into the room.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yea. God, I don't do this stuff. I'm the comedy dude, I'm not suppose to cry." Sean said, leaning his head into his hand.

"I wish that dick was still alive, so I could fuckin' kill him." he said, having also read Krista's journals.

"Yea.." Layne was too busy thinking about that entry in the journal to pay attention to anything.

A couple of hours passed, it felt more like days. They just sat, staring at Krista. Before they knew it, it was pitch black outside.

"Damn, it's 9 already. I gotta pick up Darla from work, are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"Yea."

"You want me to swing by and pick you up?"

"No, I'll walk."

"Ok then, I'll come and visit again tomorrow afternoon," Sean kissed Krista on the forehead and patted Layne on the shoulder as he left the room.

About a half hour later a nurse walked in to change Krista's bedsheets. Layne took the opportunity to step outside for a minute. The cool night air felt so good on his skin. He closed his eyes, the wind gently rocked him. He felt so weightless, so free. He started to tilt over, but he caught himself before he fell.

"I need some sleep." Layne walked back into Krista's room. There was about an hour left in the visiting hours, and he intended on staying till the very end of it. He pulled a chair up close to Krista and leaned his chin on the side of the bed.

"Sand rains down and here I sit, holding rare flowers in a tomb. In bloom." Layne sang a little, he had been doing that for a while because the doctor said music and voices might help revive Krista.

He looked at her, she didn't move an inch.

He inhaled deeply, "You have to be ok. I mean, after all this fighting you've been doing, it has to be for SOMETHING. You have to be ok, you just..have...to...be..." Layne's eyes closed slowly, much needed rest was taking over. Just inches from complete slumber mode, he heard his name.

"Layne?"

It sounded like a woman's voice, a familiar voice.

"It can't be..." he wrestled the idea that it could be Krista in his mind.

"Layne?" again it called.

He lifted his head slowly, preparing himself for the possibility it was his mind playing tricks. But this time, it really truly was Krista's lips moving and her eyes staring into his. Layne's heart nearly stopped when he realized it was real.

"Krista?"


	6. Chapter 6

Layne flew out of his seat and backed into the door. He took short breaths, waiting for his mind to wake him up and make him see that it was all just a dream, like all the other times. But when Krista pulled out her respirator tube and a horrible beeping noise filled the room, he knew it was no dream.

He couldn't say anything, he tried to form words, but nothing came out.

Krista started to reach out to him, her fingers twitching ever so slightly. Her chocolate brown eyes became transfixed with his blue ones. Layne started to walk back over to her, more like gliding. The blaring beeping was drowned out by the silence of Layne's mind. His hand reached out, like it had a mind of its own. He wasn't thinking anymore, just floating along. They were just inches away from each other, fingers on the verge of intertwining, when all of a sudden two nurses stormed the room. One ran over to Krista's bed, the other practically shoved Layne from the room and closed the door.

Layne pounded his fist against the door. "Hey!"

He pressed his ear against it, trying to hear something. But the thick oak proved to be soundproof. Feeling defeated, he sat down in the nearest chair and sulked. Though on the inside he was jumping for joy, it was the first time since Krista's hospital arrival that he actually felt happy and alive.

"Are you Superman?"

Layne looked away from the door and toward Sean. "What?"

"Are you Superman?" Sean asked again, with an eyebrow raised.

"Noooooo." Layne answered with a slight whine.

"Well, you keep looking at that door like you've got X-ray vision or something. Figured you were a superhero now."

Layne rolled his eyes, "Very funny, but now isn't the time to joke. Krista is awake."

"Really?" Sean's demeanor changed to a serious one. "How is she?"

"I don't know, they kicked me out," his gaze returned to the door. "But she did say my name."

"I can't believe this, I can't believe she's actually awake." Sean fumbled with his Spam hat.

"I know, I mean, the look on her face when she saw me-I just wanted to pick her up and take her home."

Finally, the door to Krista's room opened and the nurses stepped out. "Which one of you is Layne?"

"He is." Sean pointed.

"Miss. Rogers wants to see you. That's all she's asking for." Layne got up and motioned for Sean to come with him.

"Go ahead, she wants you. I'll see her when you're done."

Layne walked into the room, his head hanging low. As if he were the one who caused Krista to do this.

He fidgeted with is clothes, trying to straighten out the wrinkles. He changed his style of dress, replacing multi colored v-neck dashikis, jeans ripped at the knee and Converses with white work shirts, ties, black slacks and black shoes.

Krista's head lay heavily on a fresh pillow. Her gaze fixed on the window, watching a pair of twins playing in the neighboring playground. Blind Melon's "Sleepyhouse" played on the radio in the corner of the room.

"Do you remember when we met?" she asked in a raspy groan.

"What?"

"Do you remember when we met?"

"Yea, in the cafeteria in school. You were sitting by yourself at the brown table and I had just gotten my lunch money stolen. How could I forget that?"

She chuckled lightly.

_No time frame, for what I need to do today  
Here at the yellow house. I think I'm gonna play  
With some free livin' lads down the street aways away _

"I wish things were as simple as they were then."

Layne looked down at his feet. "What do you mean?"

Krista looked at him, her eyes seemed dim. "Nothing."

She turned her attention back toward the window.  
_  
As I feel the moon rise The time that all feels is the right time  
Here in our sleepy house  
As I wipe eye bugs away, the candle flickers at me to say  
And in my head I sometimes pray _

"What happened to you're clothes... and your hair?"

Layne looked himself over in a mirror near the bed. "Just thought I could use a change."

"Change like that...doesn't suit _you_." she said with a slight coldness.

She was right, Layne thought. He didn't feel right dressed like this. This wasn't him, it felt like conforming, something he promised himself long ago he would never do.

Layne didn't feel to well, he hadn't been taking care of himself. His vision started to blur, he tried to squint it away, but it didn't work. Everything started to swirl.

_Hey aren't ya feeling fine  
As I was as a little child  
And I'm feeling better when I'm high  
With a red light shinning on a little unity  
The mistakes that I've made  
No they don't seem to bother me  
I sure as hell don't feel like  
I missed any kind of train  
If I could only show you how I feel  
Then you wouldn't bother me _

He started to sway from side to side. Krista turned her head back toward him.

_And then maybe you'd see why we  
Don't mind being blind  
As I was as a little child..._

"Layne?" she sat upon her elbows, "Are you ok?"

He answered with a sharp tilt to the right and collapsed.

"Oh God, Nurse." Krista tried to yell while pressing the nurse's call button.

Layne lay on his back, the whole world spiraling around him.

_And I'm feeling better when I'm high  
With a red light shinning on a little unity  
I'll probably be in a little while... _

He closed his eyes and passed out...

**A Few Hours Later**

"Ok, thank you Doctor. I'll make sure he does just that." Sean put his Spam hat back on as the doctor walked away. Layne sat up, feeling like he had been hit by a Mack truck.

"Oh good, you're awake."

Without saying anything, Layne sprinted for Krista's room.

"Hey man, Jerry's in there!" Sean called after.

Layne nearly burst through the door. Jerry was sitting on the edge of Krista's bed. Both were laughing rather loudly. Jerry looked over his shoulder at Layne.

"Oh look who's here, Thomas The Tank Engine!" Krista laughed as hard as her body would allow.

"I'm going to kill you." Layne menaced at Jerry. He sat down in a chair and looked at Krista.

"You look better."

"I feel much better, Jerry is very funny."

"Hey! I thought I was the clown!" Sean walked into the room with food.

"I'm going to hold you to that clown comment one day." Jerry mumbled.

"Food!" Krista savagely ripped into the bag and pulled out a chili cheese burrito.

"Here," she handed Layne one. "Are you ok?"

"I guess."

The rest of the afternoon they all joked and ate. Eventually Jerry and Sean left and it was just Layne and Krista.

"So they want us to go on tour and support Dirt. I don't want to go."

"Why, because of me?"

He didn't say anything.

"You can go on tour. You don't have to worry anymore."

"I don't want to leave you by yourself."

'I won't try anything funny while you are gone, I promise."

He gave her a funny look.

"I know I haven't been the most trustworthy person, but you have to understand I had my reasons for doing what I did. I've had time to think, I am Ok now."

Jerry pressed play on Krista's radio before he left, playing her Blind Melon tape from the start. "I Wonder" came on.

_All along the broadening skies  
Under thee every night I lie  
Scratch and claw and grip the rails  
Every day in my living hell  
Oh god you know I try  
I know how hard I try  
You know I try _

"I have something I need to tell you." Layne felt guilty about reading her journals and figured he'd better tell her.

"Is it bad news?"

"Kinda, I think."

"Arg! Please just tell me when I get out of here. I don't think I can stand to hear anything else bad right now."

_Hey I'd like to daze away to a  
Place no one has known  
In a state of mind I could call  
Mine, that only I could own  
Where I could hum a tune anytime  
I choose, and theres no such  
Thing as time Where I can feel no pain just  
Calm and sane, what a place For one to find _

"Ok."

"Actually, now that I think of it, I told myself if I lived there would be something I would tell you."

Layne lifted his head up.

"Come here." he scooted over.

"Uh, this is kinda hard, I'm not good at expressing my emotions." she shifted over some.

"When we met up in the Town Square, man, my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe it was really you. I wanted to jump you and never let you go, but I couldn't get past my shell. All that time in school, I acted like I wasn't interested in you other than a casual friend. But I wanted you in the worst way."

Layne was surprised at her bluntness, even though he already knew of her feelings toward him. It was still kinda shocking to hear it come from her mouth.

"I don't know what to say other than I felt the same way about you. I was just to quiet and shy to say anything."

"Well, we're both adults now, we should be able to say something about feelings if are they still there."

They looked at each other, Krista started to inch in, and Layne followed suit. They got closer and closer until they were a half an inch apart. And they kissed...


End file.
